campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Bound 6
When we had walked to the door, I expected some house with cobwebs but I didn’t expect that a ten year old girl to open the door with a huge black dog. The girl beamed at us, her bright green eyes looked up at us happily, her long pale blonde hair waved down past her shoulders. A man around the age of sixty, with kind brown eyes and greying brown hair but not as pale as the girls hair, walked up behind the two and studied the eight of us, his eyes resting on me with evident surprise. Most of the demigods glanced at me, and I finally recognized him but I kept a straight face. Annabeth stepped forward gaining Ron’s attention and she said “Hello, Mr. Frank, we are the children of the Olympians, and are here for information about George Darkwood and his plans against Olympus” Ron opened his mouth in surprise then laughed “Yes I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, bound to happen someday, come in, come in, are any of you hungry?” He let us through the girl and the dog jumping back to let us through, we walked in and before Annabeth could say no to the question Leo jumped in saying “Famished” Annabeth glared at him but Ron just laughed and led us into the kitchen, the kitchen was one of those you would find at a house where pay was moderate, the kitchen sink was full of dirty plates and the tables surface had stacks of papers discarded everywhere. Ron noticed it was a mess, and coughed embarrassed and started to clear it all up and after a second of hesitation Annabeth started to help him, much to Ron’s surprise and relief. Afterwards Ron sat us all at the table. “Imogene, why don’t you go play with Maxi?” Ron asked the girl, and she nodded happily and exited with the dog trailing behind her enthusiastically and I watched them leave but then she turned back to Ron, as if wanting to say something but instead hurried off out of the room. Ron sat down across from us, and took a moment to stare at all of us and Annabeth took this opportunity to introduce everyone to him. “Mr. Frank I am Annabeth and this is Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Will” “Been a while hasn’t it? You were what? Nine when I last saw you right?” He asked me skipping over the name, guessing I had changed it, and of course, as he was smart he knew why. “Right, I believe I was still playing soldiers then” I sighed and Ron laughed but said no more on the matter but the others gave me a look saying that we’ll talk about this later. “What do you want?” Ron asked us and Annabeth explained our situation and he nodded at took a moment to think it through. “Our power is the power of creation, we can make things in a second, whether it be offensive, defensive or for fun. It is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. We can reconstruct, deconstruct, and comprehend the meaning of matter.” “But that’s like playing God!” Jason said standing up to show his shock whilst I felt a dim sense of familiarity but it couldn’t be that could it? I mean that was all for fun and games, something to show off. I stared at my hands whilst Percy and Jason started to rant on how that was impossible but yet Annabeth made no comment, I glanced at her and she met my eye and I knew she had been watching me of all people. Damn she’s smart. “Perhaps you need a…demonstration” Ron said standing and walked us to a plain room with no furniture but on the floor was chalk, the chalk make stars in a circle spread out around the room. Ron went to one and knelt at it and outlines the circle with his index finger and by that movement black flames erupted from the circle and when it died down there was a statue of the seven of us and we jumped back in surprise. “But how could…how could they use that to defeat the Olympians?” Annabeth breathed out in wonder and Ron shrugged “You can do many things with this, when I was teaching George…he seemed to have an unnatural obsession with human transmutation and turn Humans into something which he didn’t ever tell me” There was a stunned silence in which Ron took the time to stand, and led us deeper into the basement. “I have a library stock on information on this power which you all could use” He said and Annabeth leapt onto this opportunity, and most of us rolled their eyes to each other. “We’ll gladly take it” She said and Ron led us into a dark musty library and I instantly went to books and started to read and quickly got deep into the books ignoring the looks from the others. “He can read?” Leo asked to no one imparticular but some snickered at it but Piper surprisingly gave Leo a whack on the head, Leo grumbled whilst rubbing it but I was already deep into the book that I had in my hand. We weren’t interrupted by Ron but I heard Annabeth mutter questions whilst the other six tried to read the books, but being dyslexic it was difficult for them, but being that I wasn’t dyslexic I could read easily. This power was something, on which you could create something from a pattern on the ground, whether it is a sword or a doll. But to make these things, you have to have something already there. Parallel trade, they call it. It is very powerful but takes a while to draw. But there are two rules you must follow, one, no Gold, two, no Humans. But George Darkwood was planning to use the powers to do something to humans, which would be breaking that fundamental rule? Which would mean George Darkwood is more obsessed than I thought he would be… No I don’t have any evidence that George Darkwood is doing whatever he is doing, we need to go spy on him first before we get anything solid proof. I sighed to myself then stopped as I felt someone tug at my leg. I looked down to find Imogene looking up at me with her big green eyes, she was holding a platter of cookies, they looked good, chocolate chip, and they smelled warm so must be straight out of the oven. Yum. “What?” I asked her feigning annoyance and she beamed up at me, I gave her a withering look but she ignored it and raised the platter, obviously asking if I wanted to take one. I stared at the cookies before turning back to the books, giving her the cold shoulder and she pouted. “Please Mister Will, I made them specially for you guys” She said lifting the tray higher and I scowled at her, the others looked at me obviously wanting me to just take one, but yet I held back. This girl seemed to be one of those types that just love everyone. “No thanks, they are probably poisoned” I sniffed turning away and her eyes suddenly were filled with tears and I gave her a withering look and snatched a cookie anyway, just to stop the tears, she beamed at me and skipped away and I glared at her. How manipulative. Category:Fanfiction Category:TimeLord15 Category:Soul Bound Category:Fanfiction Stories